D The Second!
by DeadStarsMaster
Summary: **CHAPTER 2 IS UP!!** My friend and I are writing this... and, well, if I'll tell you, you'll already know what's going on here... you'll know everything. Lets just say it's VERY FUNNY!
1. Prolog

Prolog  
  
After the death of Lila and Carmila, Vampire Hunter D continued to slaughter vampires  
  
until the last one of them died.  
  
As he roamed the desert, he ignored, again, his heat syndrome. and dropped dead.  
  
After thousands of million of years, suddenly, his bones started to connect themselves, and pieces of flesh that disappeared a long time ago started to appear. Then, after three long hours of gooey sticky flesh appearing and sticking together in a most revolting way, a new D was born (evil laughter in the background). 


	2. New Born

Chapter one - New Born  
  
D heard a mysterious voice saying: "I knew you'd be back."  
  
"Who said that?" asked D, looking around him.  
  
"I did." He heard the voice again, coming from his left palm.  
  
D lifted his left hand and answered: "Oh, it was you." then he realized there was a face coming out from his hand. and he ran around the room, screaming as hard as he could.  
  
"Stop it! Stop it! I'm you're friend!" yelled the face.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!. what?" D stopped, looking at the face.  
  
"Don't you remember?!" asked the face.  
  
"Ammm. no." answered D.  
  
"I can't believe it. he forgot!" said the face in a desperate voice.  
  
"Who forgot what?" asked D.  
  
"You! You forgot everything!"  
  
"What did I forgot?"  
  
"You see?! You don't remember D!"  
  
"Who's D?" asked D.  
  
"You are D you moron!! You don't even remember who you are!"  
  
"Really, who am I?" asked D.  
  
"You are a Dunpeal, your name is Vampire Hunter D."  
  
"Dunpeal?" asked D.  
  
"Half vampire half human."  
  
D's eyes opened up hysterically.  
  
He looked on the back of his hands, looked at his hat, and putted his hand in his mouth to find out that his fangs mad a cut in his fingers.  
  
D started to run around the room and scream as loud as he could. again.  
  
*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*  
  
A strange man strolled around the desert, looking for something. to "drink" from.  
  
*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*  
  
Suddenly, an idea heated D's had. "Umm. look, I know were just getting to know each other. but what does this pointy thing do?" he pulled out his sward.  
  
"It's a sword! What are you human!?" Left Hand yelled back.  
  
"Well.I don't know what a human is, but what does this sword thingy do..ouch! Damn f*** go**#$@!"  
  
Then, suddenly, D got the urge to hurt someone.or something..or maybe to "cut off" something very important. his hand I mean!  
  
"Hey, you Dunpeal, you're in my territory." He heard a voice coming from behind him.  
  
D turned around to find out the weird man was standing there.  
  
"Ahhh. D?" asked the hand.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"That's a vampire."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
The vampire stared at D. "Are you crazy or something? Get off my territory!"  
  
"Me? Crazy? I'm not crazy! Am I crazy?"  
  
"No, D," answered the hand. "You're not crazy."  
  
"You see!? The hand says I'm not crazy!" D stuck his hand in front of the vampire's face.  
  
"Hallo." The face smiled.  
  
The vampire stared at the face for a couple of seconds. and passed out.  
  
"Com'on D! Kill the math*%#^&!"  
  
"But he was such a nice guy." replied D.  
  
"Kill him already!!"  
  
"With what?"  
  
"With the sward thingamajiger!"  
  
"Oh, O.K.!" D pulled out his sward. and stuck it in the vampire's body over and over again.  
  
*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*~+*  
  
"Hi," said D, cleaning the blood from his face, "we should do this more often!"  
  
"I bet we should." answered the face.  
  
"So. what are we gonna do now?" asked D.  
  
"I don't know. what do you wanna do?"  
  
"I wanna join the girl scouts. what is a girl scout?"  
  
"for $^&&*%$% sake." 


	3. Rotten Cherry Underwear

Chapter Two  
  
After an hour long argument, D and his companion "Leftie" rode across the desert.  
  
Suddenly leftie took notice to something. pink. with some sort of black teddy bears.  
  
Leftie screamed in great fear. "D!!! How. when.. you have *PINK* underwear!! Oh god I'm gonna puke.and my puke is green. you don't wanna see that!"  
  
"Umm. pink? No. it's rotten cherry color... it looks like pink, yes. Pink.bah! What a common word, only a brainless creature would name my rotten cherry UnDeRwEaR..pink." answered D.  
  
Leftie was about too puke. At the most last minutes before he puked he said: "You fag!!" And then puked!... and then he mumbled while he puked: ".f..a..g." and dropped dead.  
  
D was concerned about his. left. dead. yucky sticky smelly hand! So he met a couple of vegetarians. D *hates* vegetarians (don't ask us why). so when he saw the green tree like broccoli he instantly killed them, sucked their blood out and.VUALA! Leftie is alive.  
  
"Uhh, D. I had the most ridiculous dream.you had pink rotten cherry like under wear. it was creepy.why do I have bad taste in my mouth.did I puke.?"  
  
"Yeah.you puked and, no, I don't have pink underwear..THEY'RE ROTTEN CHERRY!.... pinky like ^^." answered D in a assuring voice.  
  
Leftie, confused, agreed.  
  
Then D and Leftie rode off north until they at last got to a civilized village. 


End file.
